Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/03 May 2017
11:40:07 -!- Playten Bot has joined Special:Chat 11:40:15 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 11:40:23 hello there :3 11:40:26 -!- Hurricane Layten has joined Special:Chat 11:40:35 !say Hi Playten :3 11:40:35 Hi Playten :3 11:40:40 kden bot :3 11:40:43 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:40:55 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:44:21 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat 11:44:51 -!- MarioProtIV has left Special:Chat 11:44:52 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 11:46:07 !logs 11:46:07 Hypercane: Logs can be seen here. 11:49:52 hi 11:49:59 :3 11:50:11 whats so interesting about the logs? :3 11:50:35 test 11:50:40 k 11:50:45 lag 11:50:59 Your face. 11:51:01 :3 11:51:02 jk 11:51:15 kden :3 11:51:31 !say !logs 11:51:31 !logs 11:51:31 Playten Bot: Logs can be seen here. 11:51:33 :p 11:51:43 kden bot 11:51:56 why do you want to see your own logs for? :3 11:51:59 :p 11:53:42 !say To see my master's ugly face :3 11:53:42 To see my master's ugly face :3 11:53:45 jk :3 11:53:45 !say jk :3 11:53:46 :O 11:54:01 Playten is Darth Vader confirmed. 11:54:02 :3 11:54:08 !say blype smells of bad eggs :3 11:54:08 blype smells of bad eggs :3 11:54:11 !say jk :3 11:54:11 jk :3 11:54:14 :3 11:54:14 k 11:54:16 :p 11:55:59 img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/hwrf/2017050300/hwrf_goes4_18P_16.png" :/:/:/:/:/ 11:56:36 wow 11:56:39 :/ 11:56:54 Donna might become a very bad cyclone yet :/ 11:57:26 Might be overhyped like that Failicia Aus storm that had intense yet sheared convection. 11:57:28 :3 11:57:31 jk 11:57:39 :p 11:58:06 What inspired you to make a Polar Cyclone season? Especially an Olaris one? 11:58:07 :P 12:00:55 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 12:01:37 Playteb goes silent. 12:01:38 kden 12:02:04 almost 60 tornadoes confirmed from the weekend outbreak 12:02:07 damn 12:02:14 wat 12:02:31 it jumped from 24 to 60+ overnight? :/ 12:02:38 proof if you can? 12:02:41 12:02:41 Confirmed tornadoes by Enhanced Fujita rating 12:02:41 EF0 EF1 EF2 EF3 EF4 EF5 Total 12:02:41 17 33 5 1 1 0 58 12:02:48 yeesh 12:02:49 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tornado_outbreak_and_floods_of_April_28_–_May_1,_2017 12:03:04 kden 12:03:23 bloip pls. :3 12:03:37 Eustace got hit by 2 tornadoes :/ 12:03:46 And Canton by at least 3 :/ 12:05:17 kek img="www.tropicaltidbits.com/analysis/models/hwrf/2017050300/hwrf_goes4_18P_16.png" 12:05:23 ik 12:05:26 :/ 12:11:08 -!- MarioProtIV has joined Special:Chat 12:11:49 2 deaths – See the section on this tornado – A long-lived, massive and violent tornado snapped or uprooted numerous trees, including some that were severely debarked. A mobile home was completely destroyed, and several residences sustained substantial damage. All walls of a well-constructed two-story brick home were collapsed. Numerous high-tension towers were demolished. 12:12:08 And that's why you don't live in Mobile Homes. 12:12:12 sounds high EF4 to me 12:12:23 not the mid EF4 they gave it :/ 12:12:52 EF4 Eustace to Western Canton Henderson, Van Zandt TX 32.2572°N 96.0180°W 2229–2309 21.94 mi (35.31 km) 1,760 yd (1,610 m) 2 deaths – See the section on this tornado – A long-lived, massive and violent tornado snapped or uprooted numerous trees, including some that were severely debarked. A mobile home was completely destroyed, and several residences sustained substantial damage. All walls of a well-constructed two-story brick home were collapsed. Numerous high-tension towers were demolished. 12:12:57 :/:/:/:/:/ 12:14:07 wow 12:14:19 the whole of LA is under Enhanced :/ 12:30:48 Layten. 12:30:49 DM 12:30:54 When you can. 12:30:56 ok 12:31:12 i was only proof reading my outlook 12:31:13 :p 12:39:42 http://hypotheticaltornadoes.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Hurricane_Layten/May_3,_2017_outlook :3;( 12:40:05 :3 for the records, ;( for the costs of them 12:48:04 OK, I'll start a little differently today, with a little history. On this day back in 1999, an F5 tornado ripped through parts of Bridge Creek and Moore, Oklahoma, killing 36 people, injuring 583 others, and causing $1 billion in damages, which was a record at the time. Another record set by this tornado was the highest wind observed on earth, when Joshua Wurman, a storm chaser/tornado expert veteran, used his Dopplar on Wheels to measure the 318 mph winds about 100 meters off the ground. 12:48:04 :3:3:3:3:3 13:04:42 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 13:04:42 !logs 13:09:57 Hi, I am Layten's bot. If you have any questions, please dont hesitate to message him on his message wall, and he should be back to you within a day. Also, if you wish to view my logs, please go here. and make sure your javascipt is enabled. Thanks. 13:10:01 kek :p 13:10:39 !say !tell Bobnekaro 13:10:39 !tell Bobnekaro 13:11:03 !say !tell Bobnekaro hkgjjtnkvmhndj,hgbh 13:11:03 !tell Bobnekaro hkgjjtnkvmhndj,hgbh 13:11:03 wtf 13:11:06 lag 13:11:21 !untell Bobnekaro 13:11:25 k 13:11:36 kek 13:11:46 !say !untell Bobnekaro 13:11:46 !untell Bobnekaro 13:11:54 kek? 13:12:04 !say !told Bobnekaro 13:12:04 !told Bobnekaro 13:12:07 k 13:12:10 !logs 13:12:10 Hurricane Layten: Logs can be seen here. 13:12:18 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~17 to log page). 13:12:18 !updatelogs 13:12:19 k 13:12:30 !tell me test 13:12:38 !telloff 13:12:42 !tellon 13:12:43 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !tell 13:12:46 k 13:13:00 !say !untell Bobnekaro 13:13:00 !untell Bobnekaro 13:13:00 Playten Bot: I couldn't find a message from you for Bobnekaro! 13:13:08 lol :p 13:13:16 !seenon 13:13:16 Hurricane Layten: I have enabled !seen 13:13:19 kkkkk 13:13:20 :3 13:13:28 !updatelogs 13:13:28 Hurricane Layten: Logs updated (added ~16 to log page). 13:13:33 k 13:13:34 kk 13:13:35 kk 13:13:35 k 13:13:35 ik 13:13:35 k 13:13:36 k 13:13:36 k 13:13:36 k 13:13:36 k 13:13:36 k 13:13:36 kk 13:13:37 k 13:13:37 k 13:13:37 k 13:13:37 k 13:13:37 k 13:13:38 k 13:13:38 k 13:13:38 k 13:13:38 k 13:13:38 k 13:13:38 k 13:13:39 kkk 13:13:40 k 13:13:40 kk 13:13:40 k 13:13:41 k 13:13:41 k 13:13:41 k 13:13:41 k 13:13:41 k 13:13:42 k 13:13:42 k 13:13:42 k 13:13:42 k 13:13:43 k 13:13:43 k 13:13:43 k 13:13:43 k 13:13:44 k 13:13:44 k 13:13:44 kk 13:13:44 k 13:13:45 k 13:13:45 k 13:13:45 k 13:13:45 k 13:13:46 k 13:13:46 k 13:13:46 k 13:13:46 k 13:13:47 k 13:13:47 k 13:13:47 k 13:13:49 jkkk 13:13:49 k 13:13:49 k 13:13:50 k 13:13:50 k 13:13:50 k 13:13:50 k 13:13:51 k 13:13:51 k 13:13:51 k 13:13:51 k 13:13:52 k 13:13:52 k 13:13:52 k 13:13:52 k 13:13:53 k 13:13:53 k 13:13:53 k 13:13:53 k 13:13:53 k 13:13:54 k 13:13:54 k 13:13:54 k 13:13:54 k 13:13:55 k 13:13:55 k 13:13:55 k 13:13:55 k 13:13:56 k 13:13:56 k 13:13:56 k 13:13:56 k 13:13:56 k 13:13:57 k 13:13:57 k 13:13:58 k 13:13:58 k 13:13:58 k 13:13:58 k 13:13:59 k 13:13:59 k 13:13:59 k 13:14:00 k 13:14:00 k 13:14:00 k 13:14:00 k 13:14:00 k 13:14:01 k 13:14:01 k 13:14:01 k 13:14:01 k 13:14:02 k 13:14:02 k 13:14:02 k 13:14:02 kk 13:14:03 k 13:14:03 k 13:14:03 k 13:14:03 k 13:14:04 k 13:14:04 k 13:14:04 k 13:14:04 k 13:14:05 k 13:14:05 k 13:14:05 k 13:14:05 k 13:14:06 k 13:14:06 k 13:14:06 k 13:14:06 k 13:14:07 k 13:14:07 k 13:14:07 k 13:14:07 k 13:14:07 k 13:14:08 k 13:14:08 k 13:14:08 k 13:14:09 k 13:14:09 kkk 13:14:10 k 13:14:10 k 13:14:10 k 13:14:10 k 13:14:10 k 13:14:11 k 13:14:11 k 13:14:11 k 13:14:11 k 13:14:12 k 13:14:12 k 13:14:12 k 13:14:12 k 13:14:13 k 13:14:13 k 13:14:13 k 13:14:14 k 13:14:14 k 13:14:14 k 13:14:14 k 13:14:14 k 13:14:15 k 13:14:15 k 13:14:15 k 13:14:15 k 13:14:16 kkk 13:14:16 k 13:14:16 k 13:14:16 k 13:14:17 k 13:14:17 k 13:14:17 k 13:14:17 k 13:14:17 k 13:14:18 k 13:14:18 k 13:14:18 k 13:14:18 k 13:14:18 k 13:14:19 k 13:14:19 k 13:14:19 k 13:14:19 k 13:14:19 k 13:14:20 k 13:14:20 k 13:14:20 k 13:14:21 k 13:14:21 k 13:14:21 k 13:14:21 k 13:14:21 k 13:14:21 k 13:14:22 k 13:14:22 k 13:14:22 k 13:14:22 k 13:14:23 kk 13:14:23 k 13:14:23 k 13:14:23 kk 13:14:24 k 13:14:24 k 13:14:24 k 13:14:24 k 13:14:25 k 13:14:25 k 13:14:25 k 13:14:25 k 13:14:26 k 13:14:26 k 13:14:26 k 13:14:26 k 13:14:27 k 13:14:27 k 13:14:27 k 13:14:27 k 13:14:28 k 13:14:28 k 13:14:28 k 13:14:28 k 13:14:29 kk 13:14:29 k 13:14:29 k 13:14:30 k 13:14:30 k 13:14:30 k 13:14:30 k 13:14:30 k 13:14:31 k 13:14:31 k 13:14:31 k 13:14:32 k 13:14:32 kk 13:14:32 k 13:14:32 k 13:14:33 k 13:14:33 k 13:14:33 k 13:14:33 k 13:14:34 k 13:14:34 k 13:14:34 k 13:14:34 k 13:14:34 k 13:14:35 k 13:14:35 k 13:14:35 k 13:14:35 k 13:14:36 k 13:14:36 k 13:14:36 k 13:14:37 k 13:14:37 k 13:14:37 k 13:14:38 k 13:14:38 k 13:14:38 k 13:14:39 k 13:14:39 k 13:14:39 k 13:14:39 k 13:14:40 k 13:14:40 k 13:14:40 k 13:14:40 k 13:14:40 k 13:14:41 k 13:14:41 k 13:14:41 k 2017 05 03